Questions
by Baybeetricia
Summary: PostHogwarts! Hermione and Draco are both 24 and they just recently celebrated their one year anniversary as a couple but how long will their relationship last? And why is Draco always pushing her away? Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**Questions**

**Author's Note:**

_I know I didn't mention this on my page but I just thought of this recently. I'm not going to say how recent because that will make you mad at me. I will contain lyrics for the song **Icebox** by **Omarion**_

_I didn't know what else to name this, but since a lot of questions, at least to me, are being answered in this, I just thought that it would be best._

_Draco is OOC, seeing as he is grown...and has experienced alot._

**Summary:**

Post-Hogwarts! Hermione and Draco are both 24 and they just recently celebrated their one year anniversary as a couple; but how long will their relationship last? And why is Draco always pushing her away?

**Story:**

Draco Malfoy was miserable. Plain and simple. I'm not talking about the regular misery which you can get over, oh no! This type of misery was completely something you've probably never heard of. This type of misery causes you to push the one you love so far that they contemplate on leaving you...and not just one time. This misery swallows you whole and don't even think of spitting you out. It leaves you there to sink deeper and deeper into despair and all awhile, you aren't even worrying about getting out.

I know you must be wondering why Draco Malfoy, of all people, would be miserable. Two words: Hermione Granger. She has refused to talk to him, be around him or even breath the same air as him. In other words she was pissed off. He knew he was at fault, for the whole thing, but he didn't know how to fix it. He was even lucky she was still with him. Everytime they get into an argument it always ended the same and with the same words, on his part "I see. Since you want to get like this, leave then! Fucking leave like you've always have. I don't need you!" But in the end, he knew he needed her and even though she didn't have to, she always came back.

So here we are, back to the matter at hand; Draco was miserable. Why don't I take you back to the day this all started, and, above all days, it was their first year anniversary.

**_Flashback_**

Draco speedily walked into his office, at nine a.m., to get ready for his first meeting with a new client. He loved first impressions. It's just the feeling of catching someone trying to put on too much, or being too modest, that really excites him. He walked over to his cabinet, got the file, and looked over this companies information. It was a modeling company. A scowled formed on his face. He hated models. Well, not every model, just one particular one. Her name was Isabella Bellador and she was his ex-girlfriend.

Plenty of his friends didn't know why he left her but if you were him you would have done the same thing. The bitch cheated on him and just not with anyone, one of his dearest childhood friends, Bradley, Blaise's cousin. He didn't know anything was wrong at first, but that was until he saw her coming from Blaise's house, while Blaise was on a business trip for him. So he did what any suspicious boyfriend would do. He didn't go and confront her, he hired a private investigator from the best investigating firm around "Granger and Hurtz: PI".

He hired a female, so it wouldn't be suspicious and the woman who ended up on his project was the business' co-owner Brenda Hurtz. She was very good and in no time at all she came up with the information he needed. According to her "She was to stupid. She went there over 3 times a day." He knew she was going there but the other information and proof that Brenda gave him was something he didn't expect. In all of their 3 year relationship he never thought he would see pictures of her and another man in such positions that would make he hurl; and hurl he did. He was hurt, and heart-broken. Before all of this he was even thinking of asking her to marry him; but knowing this information now was something he wasn't ready for. He went over to Blaise's house and knocked on the door. She walked to the door in only a bathrobe but when she saw Draco her heart almost stopped.

He didn't even say anything to her. He just placed a scowl on his face, handed her a note, turned around and left. When she opened the letter she ran to him and starting babbling that he couldn't leave her and that he promised to introduce her to one of his friends to help her get into the modeling industry.

Draco stopped, turned around quickly, looked her square in the eyes and said "And tell them what? That you're a slut? Or you're a good lay? Well fuck that because as of now you are nothing to me. As a matter of fact, why don't you ask the man you are fucking in that house? Isn't he supposed to be an assistant for a modeling company? Or didn't he tell you? If not, then you're not as important to him as you think." With those last words Draco turned around, and walked away from her.

He never saw her any other time after that. He didn't even let her come and get her clothes. He just politely, well not really, asked Binky, his house elf, to pack her stuff up and, with the strongest spell she knew, throw them to the gate, or outside it if she could...and that's just what was done.

Just then a knocked was heard from the other side of his office. He cleared his throat, placed his angry thoughts of his ex from his mind and said "Come in." If he had known who that was, he would have pretended like he didn't hear it.

The door opened slowly and in walked a tall, slender woman. She looked no more than 23. She was wearing a tight, white skirt suit. Her long blonde hair was in a very low ponytail; but when Draco looked at her face, his breath caught in his throat. There she was, the devil incarnate. He couldn't believe she had the balls to face him after what she did; but one thing he was sure of, was that she did use Bradley's little position as an advantage; seeing as she was now a full-fleged model. She swayed her hips as she moved and walked, seductively, to the chair opposite Draco's desk. Draco's eyes narrowed as a smile formed on her face.

He wanted to just stab her, or just hurt her in some way just to give her a taste of what she did to his life. She was the reason why his relationship was falling apart. She messed him up so bad that he wouldn't let anyone else in; and it's taking a toll on his relationship.

Anyway, she crossed her legs, slowly, causing her skirt to slip up her thighs and Draco's eyes immediately went there. He cleared his throat, opened up the folder and said "Good morning, are you the representative for Sparkle Model Agency?"

The woman laughed and said "Draco, don't you remember me? It's Issy, or are you still pissed at me because of what I did?"

"Miss...Bellador is it? Well this is a professional meeting and I would like it to stay as such."

"Hmph! Draco, let's be frank. You are mad at me, so why not let us resolve this? You know I don't like it when you're hostile."

"If you don't mind, I would like it if you stop saying such statements and comments where I am in some sort of supposed relationship. You and I both know you that we are not so let's get down to business."

"Draco, stop being like this. I could see it in your eyes that you still want me; and I don't blame you."

"Still want you? Yeah right."

"Yeah right my ass. You know it. I could see it in your eyes. When I walked in here, I could sense the attraction radiating off of you."

"There is no way attraction could radiate off of me, because I don't feel any attraction towards you. The only thing I feel...is hate; and you know it."

"Hate, Draco? Are you sure?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he said "Oh, I'm sure. Never been sure of anything else in my life."

She smiled at the comment and said "Fine, suit yourself. Anyway, down to business, did you get the information I faxed over?"

Draco looked at the folder and said "No I didn't."

"Well I guess I must have done something wrong. Now I got to start from scratch."

Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled "Not surprising..." then he continued louder "...since I didn't get the document you supposedly faxed over, this meeting is over."

But Isabella wasn't giving up that easy "So what's the rush? Don't you have time to talk to an old friend?"

"I would, if they were right in front of me. So please kindly leave."

But Isabella wasn't moving. She just sat still and waited for him to do something. I guess she knew him well because after two more attempts of trying to get her to leave he got out of his chair and stood directly in the front of her. Draco's nostrils were flared and his face was completely flushed. Isabella took this as an opportunity to get up; but she slid her body completely against Draco's own and she could feel him tense.

She took no heed to this and slid her arms around his neck. She started playing with his hair and said "Now Draco. You as well as I know that we both want each other. Don't deny it. Just admit it, that way you won't be alone."

Draco started to remove her arms from around his neck and he started to say "Well, I am not..."

But Isabella cut him off and said "It's alright. I wasn't expecting this kind of attraction so suddenly, after what happened before, but we'll start slow; okay?"

"Now listen to me, I feel no-" but before he could answer the door to his office swung open. And he thought couldn't get any worst. Oh, how wrong he was. There was his girlfriend, Hermione, standing there with her mouth open with shock and her eyes wide. Draco sighed, and wished that the ground would open up and swallow him from the mess Isabella just got him in.

She closed her mouth, almost immediately after seeing him staring at her. She took two calming breaths and said "What's going on here?"

Draco pushed Isabella away from him, seeing as he disconnected her from him, before Hermione came in the room, and began "Well hon, it's not what it looked like."

"It isn't?" Hermione began but concluded "We'll talk about this later."

But before Hermione could turn around Isabella said "And just who do you think you are? Barging into here like you own the place. And by the looks of you, you've got to be Hermione Granger. Am I right?"

Hermione looked at her and said, proudly "Well yes I am, and you are?"

"I'm Isabella Bellador, Draco's ex and, soon to be, re-instated girlfriend."

Hermione looked at Draco and said "Is that so?"

"No Hermione. I never said that, nor do I want to get into anything with her."

"Well that isn't what you said to me minutes ago." Isabella protested.

Draco's head snapped in Isabella's direction so fast, she almost jumped with shock. "You know that I didn't say that, so stop lying."

"It doesn't matter if I am lying or not because _she_ isn't as important as I am"

"Excuse me? I am his girlfriend so how am I not important."

Isabella's eyes grew wide. She looked to her left, then her right and said "Oh, well I think I should go."

"Yes, yes you should." Hermione added and glared at Isabella as she left. Hermione then turned to Draco and saw him making his way to her so she closed the door in his face, before he arrived to her, and fled the building.

**_Around four that same evening_**

Draco had been home for the last two hours just waiting on Hermione to come home. He really wanted to let her know that he didn't love, or even like Isabella, but now he was getting restless. He knew what it looked, and he knew it wasn't right but he would never stoop so long as to cheat on her; especially with the person who cheated on him. During the two hours he was waiting, he had drank almost an entire bottle of firewhisky. Thank Merlin he had taken a sobering potion Hermione made for him a week ago before he took the drink. He knew he was supposed to take it after drinking but he also learned that they worked acceptably well if you take it before you take a sip of the alcoholic beverage.

As soon as he took his fifth gulp from the bottle, the door opened up and in walked Hermione. She looked a bit calmer than she was before but as soon as she saw Draco her face hardened and Draco gulped.

Draco took a deep breath, exhaled and said "Hermione..." but he didn't get to finish because Hermione cut him off and asked "Why'd you do it?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. It didn't look like how it actually was. She was hitting on me; not the other way around."

"Well the position you two were in said differently."

"Hermione, you know that I would never cheat on you; so stop acting like this." Big mistake!

"Stop acting like what? How should I act when I caught my boyfriend and another female in a position that looked like an extremely close embrace?"

"How the hell should I know? I thought you know me better than that to even think like that."

"I don't know what to think about you anymore. One minute you are the perfect boyfriend, next minute you go off for nothing. In addition to that you've been pushing me off."

"I have not been pushing you off, you've just been pissing me off alot."

"I have done nothing to you! You are the one to blame; not me!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me."

"If it weren't for you and your ex-tart would we be having this argument? No! We wouldn't; so who the hell should I blame this shit on?"

Now the alcohol, sobering potion or not, was coming into affect. "Don't you dare start this argument about who you should blame because if you weren't so damn sensitive you would have noticed that I am good looking and females tend to flock to me."

Hermione's mouth dropped opened and she said "Excuse me? Where did that come from? Now you are bringing stupid things in the conversation. Let's stick to the matter at hand."

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't need you to tell me what to do. You are not my mother!"

"Then stop doing shit for me to have to tell you what to do."

"Fine but you know what, I don't need you to tell me what to do, or what to wear or what to eat. I am a grown man."

"Yes, with a fucking mental problem."

Draco's eyes narrowed but he continued anyway "...so why don't you just leave. Go! I don't need you, or your fucking habits. You seem like you would do better on your own anyway."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say: get the fuck out of my face. _I DON'T NEED YOU_!"

Hermione looked at him and said "If I walk out this door, don't look for me to come back."

"Does it look like I care? Just...go. Just go."

After Draco said that, Hermione turned around, stormed out of the door and slammed it behind her.

**_Three hours after the fight_**

Draco was dressed in one of his best suits, just sitting on the couch thinking of what happened just hours ago. He knew he was in the wrong, but he still wondered if she would still show up to their anniversary dinner. That was his reason for being dressed. He was going to the anniversary dinner he planned. He hoped she would come. That is why he was dressed ten mins early. So he could go there, scout to see if she would come and then leave without being embarrassed.

About forty mins later Draco was back home, wallowing in another bottle of firewhisky. She didn't show up; like he suspected. He wanted to call but his pride was telling him not to. He knew he should because he knew he overreacted; once again. He loved her but one thing that did hurt him, what she said, was the mental problem comment. His mind then flashed to Isabella and he threw his empty glass into the nearest fireplace. It broke into tiny pieces, the fire blazed brighter, from the alcohol, and he scowled. The bitch had messed him up worst than he thought.

Now, because of her, he was pushing the one good thing in his life away. He knew she loved him and vice versa but he didn't know how to fix it. He had had this same debate, about whether he should call her or not, more times than he ever thought possible. So he did the only thing logical, he called her. It might have taken an hour to get up the nerve, but he did; and surprise, surprise, she didn't answer.

He sighed and took another gulped of the new blue liquid. He was almost done with his stash of firewhisky so he decided to switch to a muggle drink Hermione had gave him. It was baby blue and called _Hypnotic._ He had told her that he was sure he would never drink it, but here he is, drinking from the bottle, and liking the after taste. After drinking the last bit of the baby blue liquid from the bottle, he lied down and thought about ways he could apologize; but before he knew it he was knocked out and fast asleep on the couch. But what he didn't notice was Binky closing the bottles, which still had liquid in it, or her throwing away the empty bottles and levitating him to his own bed.

**_End of Flashback_**

So here we are, again, exactly where we started. Even over the past two days, after the incident, he had been to her house fives times and, all of the times, she pretended like she wasn't home, when he knew that she was or she didn't answer the door when he banged on it. He even thought about yelling the apology out but he doubt that she would like that, seeing as she didn't really like her neighbors. In addition to that, he sent her letters with his owl, continuous, but no reply was sent back; and after the last letter, his owl didn't return either. He hoped she wasn't keeping it for randsom or something. But then again she might have kept it because it is the only thing that reminds her of him.

He erased the thought from his mind, but then the image of Hermione crying in her bed, over him, caused his heart to ache. He never wanted to make her cry, but sometimes his emotions get the best of him; and, because of that, he overreacts.

He dropped his face in his hands and exhaled loudly. He had to try and find a way to get her to at least talk to him. Suddenly an owl flew into his house, dropped a letter on his lap, and flew right back out of the window it came through. He looked at the letter and sighed. He already knew who this was from, but he wasn't in the mood to read it. He had more pressing issues to take care of. I mean, so what if he hadn't been to work for the past two days? Or that he missed meetings with his clients, and so what if he didn't care?

But he still opened it. It was a letter from Blaise, requesting that he come to work, immediately. He laughed and threw the letter aside. Blaise had been sending the same letter, continuously, for the past two days and he still didn't make an effort to even get up. Work could wait for now. He needed to fix his love life first and whenever that is fixed, then he will think of work. He owned the business so, he wasn't thinking much about it. Just then a thought came to him and he smiled. He knew what he was going to do to make it up to her. He would tell her the truth. The truth about his previous relationship. Everything about it. That way she would see why he was like this, and, hopefully, give him another chance.

He quickly walked, more like ran, upstairs and into his office. He wrote a letter to Blaise, telling him that he will be in tomorrow, he had to take care of some business first. He sent the letter off with one of his mothers owl, which he had been using, over the past few days, since his hadn't returned yet.

Next he took a quill, ink and parchment and started writing what he was going to do and where. He knew what he was going to do would embarrass him for life, but right now he could care less. All he cared about was getting Hermione back into his life.

**_Later that Night_**

Draco Malfoy nervously bit his lip. He knew he needed to get this out of his system and fast, if he wanted to at least get her to give him a second chance. So Draco took one last look in his mirror, smoothed his hair down and walked out of his door. He was wearing a long, dark blue, jeans pants, and a black muscle shirt. He slowly walked into his foyer and apparated into the hallway, before Hermione's door. He wasn't going to knock, or bang, like last time. He was going to apparate in. He knew that today was the day her friends apparate in to have their evening together. So he took one final breathe and apparated into her flat.

Before he opened her eyes, he smelt her. Her perfume, her body wash, everything about her and it was playing games with his senses. They were going mad. They were just relishing in her smell. Draco became faint, and then he opened his eyes. Her television was on, and at the same time, so was her stereo. He never understood why she did this but now was not a time to dwell on it. He just decided to wait until she came out of her room to at least talk to her; well that was before he heard her say "I'll be out in a little, Harry. Just let me finish getting dressed."

Draco's ears perked up at the sound of her voice. Before he knew it, he was standing in her living, instead of sitting like he once were, and he was walking, slowly, into her hallway. He walked carefully and stopped at her bedroom door. His forehead suddenly became sweaty and he slowly wiped it away. He never dreamt he would be this nervous but you learn something new about yourself everyday. His hands slowly fell on the door knob and he gently turned it. It was unlock, so he opened it slow and looked up. There Hermione was, looking like a deer caught in headlights, in a white bath towel, looking at him. She quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it tighter around her tensed body. Then she looked in the persons' eyes and felt hers narrowing. Draco could see her lip thinning. then she said:

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"I'm not here to argue with you. I just want to ask you to come somewhere with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you; nor do I want to be anywhere near you. So leave."

"Hermione, please, this is important."

"Well not that important because you dumped me; remember?"

"That wasn't my intention. I just...I can't explain now, but when we get there, I can."

"If you can't explain it to me now, I suggest you leave."

"No, please Hermione. I really need to do this and the only place I could do this, is where I am going to take you."

Suddenly curiosity took over her and she said "What place, I might ask?"

"Just a small place. That way I could at least say it properly."

She let out a sigh and said "I hope this isn't some kind of joke Draco."

"Believe me, it's not. I just need to get this out of my system."

"When am I supposed to go to this _place_ with you?"

"Tonight."

"Well I'm sorry I can't go. You know I am having my friends' night with Harry and Ron."

"Can't you at least come with me first. Please, I am begging you."

Hermione looked at Draco's pleading face, and immediately gave in. She wasn't use to Draco begging her for anything and if he was, she guessed it was important. "Okay, just give me a few mins to get dressed."

Draco smiled at her and then said "But I'd like to stay. It's not like I haven't seen you before."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in Draco's direction and said "Don't push it, Draco."

Draco held up his hands, as if surrendering and then said "Fine, I'll wait in the living room." And he left the room and waited there for her.

Ten minutes later she came out of her room, fully dressed and ready to leave. She placed a letter on her coffee table and looked at Draco, expectedly. "Once again, where are we going?"

"Just take my hand and you will see."

Hermione, hesitantly, took his outstrectched hand and suddenly felt herself being transported to another place. When she felt her feet hit solid ground she opened her eyes and gasped. She had never seen this place before. It was obvious that this was some kind of pub, but a pub that looked this flashy was just new to her.

Suddenly someone walked on the a stage in the center of the front of the room and said "Good evening folks, Welcome to the Praying Mantis. The newest, hippest, flashiest, pub in all of London. As you all know, it's karaoke night. So sit back, enjoy yourself and enjoy the show. But remember, at the end of the show, you need to vote for who you think should get the thousand dollars."

The crowd cheered wildly, but then settled down when the first contestant walked on the stage. It was a female, about twenty-six and she was carrying a guitar. She started to introduce herself but both Draco and Hermione blocked her out and walked around to find a good seat, and they found one, surprisingly at the front.

After four performances, where only half of them were a bust, the announcer once again came on the stage. "That was Mike Chaney, singing _This ain't a scene, it's an arm race _by Fall Out Boys. Next is Draco Malfoy, singing _Icebox_ from Omarion."

The crowd cheered wildly as Draco made his way up to the stage. He cleared his throat and said "This song, is dedicated to a special someone. This should explain why i've been acting how've I've always been acting."

Suddenly the music started and the room fell quiet. Draco looked at Hermione's shocked face and began.

_Fussing and fighting we back at it again  
I know that its my fault you dont understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You aint nothin like the girl I used to know  
Good with mom, good with pop, cool with all my...  
I should try, truth is I, wanna let you in but (no)._

_Damn these memories, and it's crazy; you aint nothing like the girl I used to know_

**Pre-Hook  
**_Girl I really wanna work this out cause I'm tired of fighting, and I really hope you still want me the way I want you,_

_I said I really wanna work this out damn girl I'm tryin its no excuse, no excuse_

**Hook 2x**  
_I got this Icebox where my heart used to be  
But I Got this Icebox where my heart used to be  
(No) I'm so cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold  
(No) I'm so cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold_

_Why cant I get it right? Just cant let it go. I open up she let me down, I won't feel that no more (no)  
I got memories this is crazy, Shay aint nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it cause my heart is in the same old condition that baby left it and I, I apologize for making you cry look me in my eyes and promise you wont do me the same_

**Pre-hook**

**Hook 2x  
**_I got this Icebox where my heart used to be  
But I Got this Icebox where my heart used to be  
(No) I'm so cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold  
(No) I'm so cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold_

_I Don't wanna be stuck off in this cold cold world  
don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl  
don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl  
don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl 2x Omarion and Timbaland_

**Pre-hook**

**Hook 2x  
**_I got this Icebox where my heart used to be  
But I Got this Icebox where my heart used to be  
(No) I'm so cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold  
(No) I'm so cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold_

**Beat Stops**

_Girl I really wanna work this out cause I'm tired of fightin...fighting_

Draco then stopped singing, looked at Hermione and started to walk off of the stage. Suddenly the audience cheered loudly, while most of them gave a standing ovation. Draco didn't even pay attention to anyone else as he walked back to the table he once occupied. Hermione was looking at him, as if he were a new person.

He walked to the table, took the seat, opposite Hermione and took her hands in his. Her face dropped down, as if the table cloth was the most interesting thing on the universe, that was until Draco took his hands and rose her eyes to look into his. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and she subconciously rubbed her eyes, causing a tear to run down her face. Draco wiped it away and then asked "Do you understand now?"

"Yes I do, but why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know how to deal with it, until I met her again, a few days ago. I never meant to hurt you."

"I see that now."

"I promise I will try to do better in this relationship; just please take me back."

"Draco..."

"I know I did you far worst than any of your other boyfriends have ever done to you but..."

"Draco..."

"I give you my word that I will do my best..."

"Draco!" Hermione practically yelled. Draco looked at her shocked but allowed her to continue "I do forgive you and, now that I know what has been making you be like this, I, too, will try to make this work. I know I'm not the easiest person to date, but we'll work it out."

Draco looked at her smiling face and mirrored her. Before she could say anything else, Draco leaned over the table and kissed her square on the lips. They weren't even checking for their surroundings or the fact that, while they were kissing, Draco was declared the winner of the contest. If only they knew that Draco had already gotten his prize for the night; and nothing else could compare.

As Dinah Shore said: "_Trouble is part of your life, and if you don't share it, you don't give the person who loves you enough chance to love you enough._"

Copyright © This story belongs to Baybeetricia, so does the ideas so...you know what to do...

Review:)


End file.
